


熹微

by Knight_07



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_07/pseuds/Knight_07
Summary: 车。





	熹微

《熹微》 

 

 

小小的刺痛缀在锁骨上，他有些不适地偏了偏头，跨坐在他腿上的人却低低地笑了声，吐息温热，落在耳垂上像是裹了层暧昧不清的意味，让他的理智也模糊得摇摇欲坠。辗转地咬着锁骨那一处许久，身前人才抬了头将微凉的唇贴着他泛着红的耳畔含糊地吐字。  
“可还满意，白马少将？”   
他的呼吸猝然急促，怀里的人声音极低，本就低磁的嗓音擦着他的耳畔，反倒比话语里的意思更露骨，撩拨着他隐隐压不住的渴望。   
想听他忍耐不住的喘息，想看他咬着唇抵御着承受不了的快感。想亲手给予他仅属于他的痛苦与欢愉，相互拥抱着沉入那望不见底的极乐的深渊。  
往日里沉着安静的光的眼眸被一小方黑布小心翼翼地掩盖着，也遮掩了他此时灼灼的目光，但他的脑海里却丝丝缕缕地牵出线来，勾勒着他身前人的模样。  
他便抑制不住地想将他映入眼中。一手搂住被棉质衬衫包裹着的细瘦的腰，另一只手则绕到了他的少年的脑后，轻轻地按着柔软的黑发亲吻他。他眼上的遮掩物还未取下，尚还看不见双手被他的领带缚于身后的少年难得温顺地分开双腿跪在他腿侧，被压着稍稍低头承受着他沾着侵略性的吻，眼角带着星点的笑意。  
轻轻的触碰厮磨着成了侵略，他像是领地意识极强般地掠过每一寸，感知到少年气息不稳的抗拒后才退出，在唇角不轻不重地咬了一下。  
强制性的吻过于漫长，少年缓了好一会儿还有些发软。他唇角染了笑，凑前在人双颊上吻了几下，右手却顺着腰线从衬衫下摆钻了进去。  
圈着腰部的手收了收，察觉到才几个月未见的黑羽快斗竟是又瘦了一些，他低叹了一声，右眼处却被人隔着布亲吻着。黑羽快斗像是对他的心思了如指掌，安抚性地轻吻了好一会儿，又倾着身将黑布叼了下来。视野重新亮了起来的白马探下意识眯了眯眼，周围尚是一片昏暗倒也没让他太难受。罪魁祸首则笑嘻嘻地凑过来，玻璃珠般清澈的眼睛直直撞进他的眼里。  
“白马少将不继续做点什么吗？”  
被绑的人蹭了蹭他鼓起的衣料，语气带了点恶劣的挑逗，面上却是笑得无辜。白马探蜷了蜷指尖，眸色渲得更深沉了些，收回留恋在腰部的手便去解他亲手扎上的领带。  
他一向都在意极了那双魔术师的手，连一点受伤的可能性都不舍得留下。  
“如你所愿。”  
解开了束缚的黑羽快斗环住他的肩部，沾了水光而略显潋滟的唇又贴了过去，像是要把几个月没见的份都补上般一个劲地吻着他的少将。白马探单手搂住他，翻身将他压在绵软的床上，窗外透了点月光，映着他的眼眸深得漂亮，还似有点点波澜起伏。  
黑羽快斗弯了唇角，安分地躺着任由他处置，眼睛却不住地往那好看得过分的脸上瞟，见到点不同往常的温柔又笑得更欢。  
皮带被扔到一边撞出清脆的声响，他因此松垮下来的裤子也被褪下，下半身顺溜地一丝不挂，身前的衬衫也被解开了一排的扣子，却因为点不知名的心思要挂不挂地留在了身上。  
黑羽快斗有些哭笑不得，军装的衬衫还搭在身上，该遮的遮不住，倒是无法忽视的质感让他脸上隐隐发烫。他憋了点气，身下却突然被不知什么时候就沾上润滑剂的异物挤入。  
“啊。”  
他低喘了一声，呼吸急促起来。白马探却没给他适应的间隙，不紧不慢地一点一点深入。被进入的异物感不怎么好受，他几乎是费了大半力气才抑制住自己给他一拳的冲动。直到深埋的手指停下，他才缓过了口气，往人白皙的肩上狠狠地咬了一口，还低声骂了句混蛋才解气。  
白马探却没脾气似的轻轻笑了，再次动转起手指来，神色仍是温温和和的，全然无害。  
“怎么，黑羽少将不是想让我做点什么吗？”  
“……”  
我怎么就忘了这混蛋黑得没边的本质？？  
黑羽快斗也就脑子里想想，面上早就一片潮红，眼里也氤氲了层水雾，咬着唇没发出声。身上人耐心扩张的同时也不忘照顾着他的敏感点，他抓紧了对方的衬衫，几乎要缴械投降。  
“难道不是应该……啊……进来做……啊……”被人狠狠抵着点研磨着，他哆嗦了两下话语也断得不成样子，末了还偏了偏头，贼胆特大地眨了眼，“白马少将？”  
被不讲道理上来就撩的人断了理智，白马探也不打算继续磨蹭，收了手指就真刀实枪地深入，还不忘耐心地一点一点推进，给黑羽快斗留了喘息的空隙，但也恶意地延长了快感的时间。湿热的触感紧紧包裹上来，白马探忍不住低着头吻了吻微微颤抖的人的额头。他身下的人不自觉地抱紧了他，身体软得不行，夹在他腰部的腿也堪堪直往下掉，睁着一双全是水雾的眼看着他，像是被硬热的器物折腾得没了神。  
揉了两把被汗濡湿的头发，白马探弯住黑羽快斗的双腿，把他的少将的身体折成一个柔软的角度，又勾了唇在人额上落下安抚的吻，随后才挺腰冲撞起来。  
承受着身后减了几分力度的撞击，黑羽快斗低低地喘息着，偶尔被弄狠了才泄出几声呻吟。他倒不是个厚脸皮的人，不是因为热衷于打碎白马探刻在骨子里的自制他也不会露骨地撩拨他，尽管最后被吃干抹净的是他，但看到白马探蹙着眉有些恼怒地为他清理，他就不住地笑。每时每刻的自制总会让人发狂的，他想。  
而每每他也能成功让人失控。  
他眯了眯眼，攒了些气力用力搂住白马探，将人带下后迅速在锁骨上咬了一小口，末了还狠狠地亲了那微凉的唇两下。  
猝不及防的白马探受了两击，如他所愿地抱着人走了两步，轻轻将怀里人抵在门板上。受力点突然改变，这姿势让本就可观的性器进得更深。黑羽快斗呜咽了一声，被环住的腿着不了地轻轻晃动着，却被抱得更紧。他有些无助地松开手想撑着墙缓缓，还来不及动作就被狠狠顶弄，让他几乎软成了一滩水。  
“别放开手，抱着我。”  
“啊……啊……”  
忍耐不了的轻呼从唇间断断续续地泄出，还未卸下的衬衫已经松松垮垮地滑到了肘部，白马探低着头去咬露出的皮肤，吮吸着烙下一串串的印记。炙热的后穴吞吐着粗大的性器，每次出入都极其配合地裹紧了器物，带出的透明液体顺着轻颤的腿部滑落，黑羽快斗堪堪搂着人，脑子里近乎一片空白，无意识地在喘息中低喃着。  
“白……白马……”  
“嗯？”  
白马应着眼前人的呢喃，偏开留恋在对方脖颈间的脑袋，才发现黑羽快斗早已失了神，神色带了点茫茫然地看着他，白色军服褪下后仅剩的一件内衬也滑落到环住他脖子的手臂上，露出肩上一圈他咬下的红印，颇有些凌乱的惨状。  
他依旧将人抵在门上，轻轻挽住他不住下滑的双腿，身下的动作却是有些失控般地加快了不少。被抱住的人发着颤，靠着下身支撑的姿势让对方进入得极深，他承受不住地摇了摇头，眼角都洇了红，转不过来的脑子里只剩下轻喃恋人名字的选项，唇间出口的却是破碎的喘息，像是被欺负狠了般带着隐隐的哭腔。  
“快斗。”  
他用着跟身下动作相反的轻柔细细地亲吻着，眼里像是亮着星点的光。  
“我爱你。”  
经年的爱恋沉在细碎的吻里，他怀里抱着他此生深爱的人，像是抱着他的世界，他的未来。  
他沉入深渊，又在不见底的黑暗里，望见熹微的光。

 

FIN.


End file.
